vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Godzilla
|-|1st Form = |-|2nd Form = |-|3rd Form = |-|4th Form = |-|5th Form = Summary Shin Godzilla is the most recent incarnation of the King of the Monsters from Toho Studio. Unlike any previous incarnation by Toho, this Godzilla does not have any relation to the 1954 Gojira. The film it stars in, Shin Godzilla, is a remake of the 1954 film, this time in a modern setting. In the movie, it was proposed that Godzilla is some kind of prehistoric sea creature which found itself surrounded by nuclear waste on the seafloor in the 1950s and rapidly adapted to withstand it. As the creature evolved and began feeding on radioactive material, it gradually grew for 60 years before taking on a form able to come onto land. After coming ashore, the creature continued evolving and growing until it sprouted arms and began standing upright, steadily becoming more similar in appearance and abilities to its silver screen predecessors. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A '''| '''High 8-C | 8-B physically, 7-C ''' with Radiation Heat Ray | '''9-B Name: Shin Godzilla, Incarnation of God, God of Destruction Origin: Godzilla Gender: Agender Age: ''' At least 250 Million years old (Merged in the Paleozoic Era) '''Classification: Prehistoric/irradiated sea creature Powers and Abilities: |-|1st, 2nd and 3rd Forms= Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0 to Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 1 and Type 2, has been living in the ocean for millions of years and can breathe on land with no issue), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, Low-High over time; according to specialized data, Shin Godzilla can regenerate from something as small as 30 cells, though it will take him some months to achieve the process, it was implied that the pieces of his flesh that broke off his body could potentially grow into newer clones of himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings) |-|4th Form= Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Large Size (Type 2, 118.5 meters tall), Enhanced Senses (Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without needing to see them), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, Low-High over time; according to specialized data, Shin Godzilla can regenerate from something as small as 30 cells, though it will take him some months to achieve the process , it was implied that the pieces of his flesh that broke off his body could potentially grow into newer clones of himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 1 and Type 2, has been living in the ocean for millions of years and can breathe on land with no issue.) Skilled in stealth, Asexual Reproduction, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Danmaku and Energy Projection (Shin Godzilla is able to fire radioactive heat rays out of it's mouth, tail and dorsal plates.), Amphibious, Radioactivity (Emits large amounts of ambient radiation and wherever he walks or unleashes his atomic breath becomes highly radioactive), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats, Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can generate this amount of energy by existing) | ' Small Building level' (Collapsed buildings by just walking into them) | Large Building level (Stronger than before, can destroy skyscrapers) | City Block level physically, Town level with Radiation Heat Ray (Melted through dozens of buildings) | Wall level (Can generate this amount of energy by existing) Speed: At least Superhuman swimming speed (Capable of moving at 13 km/h, or about 3.6 m/s) | Below Average Human (Capable of moving at 13 km/h, or about 3.6 m/s) | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown '''reactions | At least '''Superhuman+ to Subsonic '''on foot by sheer virtue of size, '''Supersonic reactions (Able to attack and hit fighter jets in mid-flight with it's beam attacks, can destroy bombs and missiles before they hit it's body) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | At least Class K | Class M by virtue of sheer size (118.5 meters tall and weighs 92,000 metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building level | Small Building Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class | Wall level Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level | Large Building level | At least Multi-City Block level (Invulnerable to his own Compressed Fire and conventional military firepower in general, but was injured by a GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance Air Blast); regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Unknown Stamina: High | High | High | High, gradually decreases by using his Nuclear Energy before he enters into hibernation | Unknown Range: Several Meters due to his size in melee combat | Tens of Meters due to his size | Tens of Meters due to his size | Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with its energy attacks | Tens of meters by its sheer size Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Animalistic behaviors, such as going berserk when attacked. Utilizes his Reactive Evolution is oddly creative ways. (Such as shooting dorsal plate beams to destroy flying targets; or creating twisted human parodies from his tail upon defeat) Weaknesses: *The nuclear fission inside Godzilla's body generated such a large amount of heat that he needed to return to the ocean to cool down. *If his energy is entirely depleted, Godzilla must enter a state of suspended animation which lasts for 15 days to restore his energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Thermal Flame= |-|Radioactive Heat Ray= |-|Dorsal Plate Beams= |-|Tail Beam= |-|Self-Mutation= |-|Anti-Flash Defensive Membrane= *'Super Thermal Radiation Particle Belt Flame:' Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. *'Radioactive Heat Ray:' Shin Godzilla retains the character's trademark atomic breath. When firing his atomic breath, Godzilla's body emits a purple glow, which is concentrated around his dorsal plates. Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired, is capable of slicing through buildings and aircraft and destroying them instantly. Once focused, the beam has incredible range, though the fire produced when it is unfocused can quickly fill up hundreds of city blocks as well. *'Dorsal Plate Beams:' Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. *'Tail Beam:' Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. *'Self-Mutation:' One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla can mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. *'Phased-Array Radar:' According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. Key: 1st Form | 2nd Form | 3rd Form | 4th Form | 5th Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Sayaka's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Horror Characters